Seraph
FOR SCIENTIST EYES ONLY. IF FOUND, RETURN TO THESE AUTHORITIES |-|Final Form= This character belongs to this trusted condidental. Code by Cloud. ree Appearance 296-hY is perhaps one of the most..notable experiments in the project. It’s appearance is rather radiant in nature, to say this bluntly, it glows with light at all the time. It’s body is completely made of SeaWing glowscales, every scale letting off a light. It seems to be able to control the intensity of these lights, though never being able to turn them completely off. In the dimmest that these scales can turn, they still are extremely bright, letting off a radiant glow. At the highest, they should become enough to blind a dragon just by glancing at them-though we have not been able to convince it to turn to its full potential. It’s scales involuntarily turn more intense when it is frightened or scared. If it turns brighter, all of its scales turn brighter, as it cannot turn less bright in certain areas rather than others. The color of its scales is a warm buttercup yellow, though it deepens to a tangerine orange around its head, tip of its tail, and the ends of its limbs. It’s horns and claws are a very softt red-pink, emmitting less light, and it cannot control the intensity. It’s horns almost touch, but are mostly straight, curving a bit in and up. It has the General build of a SeaWing, close to the ground in nature. It stands perhaps a half a Head under most normal-sized experiments. Oddly, it is extremely long, and it’s tail, neck, and midsection are longer than normal. It isnt exactly skinny or hefty, residing in a sort of middle ground between the two types. It has refused to eat before, for sometimes days at a time, so it looks hungry most of the time. It’s tail looks designed for swimming, blunt at tHe tip and muscled. The angler fish in it has given its tail a more fishlike appearance, the skin very taught and the scales thinner. 296-hY’s movements are elegant and smooth, like it is gliding as it walks. It tends to ‘strut’ as it walks-head up, wings back, and confidence written over it. Its talons are a bit pudgy, and its limbs generally thick. It’s eyes are a pure black, and it is confirmed to have a second ‘eyelid’ on its eye, that protects its eyes from its own heat. Perhaps all SandWings have this eyelid, though this is not confirmed. It’s face is elegant, with a cheek spike and mostly SandWing-like shape, though it does possess a small ridge of scales above its eyes. 296-hY‘S scale patterns are mostly SeaWing, though it can be said that it has much more pointed, but we didn’t want to mess with the genes too much for the sake of preserving the gill genes. However, though it looks to have gills, they do not function. It’s body temperature is very high, and if it is not about 120° (F), it is unwell. It expels heat as well as light, which, as it gets more emotional (or if it wishes) like the light, the heat will increase in temperature. It can survive temperatures up to 600°(F), and when angriest, it can turn up to 530° (F) and expel it into its surroundings. If touched by anything non-flame retardant, it will set the object on fire. This only happens when the experiment is in extreme distress-it can only turn up to 432°(F) willingly. Its scales are flame-retardant. Down its back, it possesses a large fin, interspersed with spines. The fin is technically only slightly larger than normal SeaWing fins, but it helps let off heat. Due to its anglerfish genes, the back legs are somewhat deformed, as the bones are fragile and the muscles weak. It can use them to walk, but braces on both legs have been given to the experiment to help with this. A mutation gave this subject three sets of wings, all three pairs SandWing-esque. The first is fully-formed and normal, the second and third located farther down the back. The second is small, and the third is even smaller and lacks membrane. 296-hY‘s flying is harder due to this, and all three are covered in tiny scales that emit light. However, it cannot control the intensity of this light, requiring the use of rubber covers . Behavior 296-hY has shown time and time again that it is much like the god it was based off of. It is diligently observant of its surroundings, seemingly above it all as others move and interact, before finally socializing. It is oddly good at standing still for some time, simply watching. It’s face is generally one of interest, though not an exorbitant amount of such interest. When not in its trancelike state, it seems to be intelligent, though not the smartest of all the subjects, unable to connect peices of data it has collected most of the time. Stimuli shown to interest it are mostly physically based, such as a ball or game rather than a puzzle. It can be said it has a flair for the dramatic as well. Once, when hurt from a small brawl with a scientist, it pretended to have been badly hurt, only to attack the doctor and be swiftly sedated. It also, when upset, tends to do very exaggerated dramatic outbursts of emotion. It seems to hate what it calls ‘injustice’-i.e any scientist, and whilst it is normally quite placid under normal circumstances, it will be quite violent, and though predictable, it is still dangerous to an unarmed scientist. It has killed one scientist, which the reaction to was a depressive state-as if it regretted killing him. Therefore, we have reason to believe that it doesn’t mean to kill us, but rather to escape or take its anger out on us. It is stir-crazy most of the time, jogging around its enclosure for hours at a time, and this can only be distracted by stimuli, like food. Many theories point to it being bored. 296-hY seems to be very social, preferring other experiments’ to being solitary. With more agressive experiments, it shows its true patience with others. Rather than fighting if attacked, it tends to heat up its scales to a point that it will create small burns on the attacker if 296-hY is touched, refusing to attack what it sees as innocent-something that it is not annoyed with. It rarely is truly angry, and never towards another subject, and is often amused when an infuriated subject cannot touch them due to burns, smiling a bit and watching them. 296-hY generally pursues other experiments’ friendship, it’s generally humorous attitude and calm demeanor winning them over most of the time. It seems a bit self-centered at best, and though it doesn’t seem to speak of it, the way its chin is raised a bit regally all the time and the confidence in its step when it walk simply makes us think it thinks of itself highly, if not above others. It walks with grace most of the time, though it does seem to have mental balance problems, 296-hY seems to correct itself quickly and glance around to see if anyone saw its fall or stumble, recovering and continuing as if nothing has happened. Be careful of leaving flammable objects near 296-hY and subjects with fire. As it is immune to fire, it seems to have a morbid curiosity to it, and likes setting objects aflame for no reason, simply to watch them burn. The Hyperion experiment, however, can easily be persuaded with interaction time or items it likes. It seems to be a follower in group situations, and easily swindled. 296-hY is not meek in the slightest, or doesn’t prefer to be in true spotlight, but is not particularly assertive when suggesting ideas, not really caring if it is acknowledged in a conversation at all, simply watching and listening with an interested expression. Oddly, this subject is very passionate, as much as it’s scales burn. However, it tends to be burned out quickly by these pursuits, making grand plans but never making them happen. This is especially evident with the half-organized enclosure, or the food it seems to crave suddenly turning into maggot-ridden infestation. Speaking of food, this experiment REFUSES to eat any meat from an animal, pushing it away and instead subsisting on fruit. It seems very interested in these ‘animals’ and has made it apparent its wishes are to see some animals at some point. It is proposed to introduce it to a companion at some point, such as a cat, dog, or some other rather non-dangerous mammals. The most common comment of this subject is ‘LOUD’. It is not afraid to yell at the top of its lungs for the smallest communication, and many of 296-hY’s handlers have reported it also tends to talk in a loud voice, though it has noted to be quieter around other subjects and after exercise. Perhaps it is attempting to annoy us with its intense sound. It also, in times of anxiety or anger, 296-hY will destroy its enclosure contents or really anything it can get its claws on. After destroying a longtime stimulus (a small stuffed mouse) it has expressed regret and attempted to repair it. The Hyperion embodiment seems to be hungry for information, and if it ever socializes with scientists, it is to begrudgingly inquire about a forgein subject. History The Hyperion embodiment was an early addition to the project, one of the first,in fact, to be created. It was relatively cheap to make, and this exited some, for because of this, money could be saved and still gain an experiment. When it hatched, it inprinted on -random scientist-, and seemed to be rather...rebellious from the start. When young,it’s wings did not have full intensity, nor could it heat up or light its scales more. We attempted to make it more complient by assigning it a trusted scientist to train it. This failed miserably. We later found that the scientist that we had assigned it had attempted to make it complient using mental force by invading its mind painfully. Finally, it snapped, fatally attacking her by using its wings to firstly blind her, then heating up and literally melting her. We attempted to stop it,but nothing worked. For punishment, we deprived it of stimuli for two weeks, keeping a careful eye on it. Using a mind-reader, we found of the mind-invasion, and that contributes to its dislike of NightWings and general distrust of us scientists, as it seems to be live that we will hurt it, Etc. Etc. 296-hY has been reported for infractions 23 times each documented below. 1 Attack and murder of a scientist. Punishment: 14 days of no stimuli Reaction: It seems to regret killing her. 2-22 Attempted Attack or Attack of Scientist Punishment: Varied. Generally, no interactions with other subjects. Reaction: Sulking, anger. 23 Burned -Subject- Punishment: Deprivation of seeing that subject much. Reaction: Laughter, and then regret. Abilities 296-hY is one of the most placid experiments. Not much can truly make it use its more deadly abilities, but hey are possible (they have been tested in a lab environment, do not worry.) It has been observed to be able to raise its body heat up to 530°, and expel enough light to permanently damage a dragon’s cornea and render them blind. It’s wings are alway ps at these ‘settings’, and they are possibly the most dangerous part of this experiment. It’s reflexes and other fighting skills are low, and in general, it possesses no extra tribe abilities. It’s gills are nonfunctional, no barb. Weaknesses It’s bone structure is rather weak, and it normally requires braces to stand at all. Due to this, it is slow and clunky to move. It’s height also gives it a disadvantage, as it is not fast. Not particularly muscular and doesn’t seem to care about changing that. 296-hY is very easy to mind-read, and it’s mental protection is minimal. Trivia *Would be a vegan if free *Seen as one of the least dangerous subjects for other experiments to interact with to socialize. *It seems to enjoy reading fantasy scrolls. *Morbi vel dolor nec tellus facilisis pharetra at eget odio. Gallery blankicon.png blankicon.png |-|Base= Name: Seraph (Ser) it seems to only respond to this name, and it’s ID. ID: 3 numbers, 2 letters. (eg, 304-iV). 296-hY Gender: Male Base Tribe: SeaWing Animal/Other DNA: SandWing, Anglerfish, Pompeii Worm. Titan(ess): Hyperion Appearance: With only four genomes contributing to the experiment, it could be said that it is somewhat simple compared to the other experiments. It is long and refined-looking in stature, with a elegant face, and it seems almost angelic in its movements, like it is a being on earth. Sharp, needle-like teeth line it’s mouth, it’s canines and incisors in particular jutting out if it’s mouth, making it speak with a lisp most of the time. It’s face is mostly SandWing in nature, with a cheek spike jutting out of its face in a typical SandWing fashion. However, one 5ing makes 296-hY very, very easy to pick out of a crowd. Its scales are completely made of SeaWing glowscales, letting off extreme light. It (thankfully) inherited more SandWing genes for color, and the scales are generally a light yellow, a sunshine color that lets off a glow-though this is only a general rule-it’s scales seem to darken as it moves away from the areas with the most veins, and darkens to a lightorange color. Its body temperature is very high (generally around 120°, and it expels heat as well as light. Around the bottom if its neck and down its back, it possesses large finlike structures, much like a SeaWing’s spine fins, bough it seems that they are quite large in an attempt to let off more body temperature. Oddly, the experiment, though long, is rather short in stature, and it’s front talons are fully formed and functional SeaWing. Its back talons, however, are accompanied by braces it requires to walk. Because it’s anglerfish genes interrupted the back legs, we were pleasantly surprised when the tail was long and thick as a SeaWings, fully formed and functional. Its horns and talons seem to let off a softer light than the rest of its body, lightly glowing a muted pink-red color. Its eyes are a inky black, perhaps the only part of it that does not glow. It’s wings are coated with glowscales, as like the rest of the body, but the exposure of the full wing can cause someone to go blind if looked at too long, like the sun. Its claws are a bit pudgy in nature, shorter than normal, and it’s claws are the same color as its horns. Its scale patterns are mostly SeaWing-esque, though they all seem a bit pointed. Its wings are much like a SandWings, with three pairs lining its shoulders, the largest pair big enough to fly with, the ones behind them rather useless and unwieldy, as they do not have the muscles to achieve liftoff. Personality: This subject seems as burningly passionate as its scales, though quick to born out and lose interest in stimuli. It seems to be very interested in a certain thing for a while, before trashing the idea and moving on. Many scientists have described this experiment as ‘loud’. It rather constantly yells or makes other vocalizations, using itself as a wrecking ball to make noise and disrupt others, as well as obliterate its habitat-though this only happens in its quarters. Perhaps it is attempting to disturb us . It also seems to like disturbing scientists via asking them incessant questions that have complex answers, such as ‘why do SkyWings have big wings?’ and pressuring for more information. It has observed not to be the smartest or cleverest individual, but it seems to be hungry for knowledge, oddly, especially of building design. It seems to be rather social, and truly enjoys the presence of others for companionship and to talk to. It seems to persue the friendship of all of the other experiments, but it refuses to form bonds with scientists, reacting with anger if a scientist shows it that they want to be friends. It seems to enjoy setting things on fire for no reason, watching the flames and apparently transfixed with others who can produce flame. It seems to speak intelligently, and act a bit as if it were higher than the rest of us mortals. It holds its head high and tail out, flouncing. 296-hY seems to attempt to be elegant as it can, though it’s slight balance issues do not help that. It seems to be compassionate, never, even to a scientist it displays open disdain for, opening its wings. They hold them tightly against their body as they strut, nose tipped a bit back. Abilities: 296-hY’s biggest ability is to have the ability to permanently blind those that see its wings ( the light burns the surface of the eye ). It does have claws and teeth, and seems to be intelligent. Negatively, it can barely fly due to the extra wings, and it seems to have slight balance problems, even though it seems to be graceful. History: The embodiment of the Pantalan god Hyperion was a rather early addition to the project. Most of the members of our lab were exited for it, as it cost relatively little to make due to only having to buy genes from three sources, plus the egg. When it hatched, it was immediately rebellious, and numerous infractions have been reported over the years. most notably being the complete blinding of a scientist who attempted to calm it when angry. It rarely gets in fights with other subjects, and we think it seems them as allies. Other Information: (optional) One of the older experiments, 19 dy Touching it results in small burns. It must always have ‘wing bags’ on, just in case. It can stretch its wings once in every while, alone. When angered, it will take its ne’er out on anyone on the nearest area, phsically or verbally. Category:Characters Category:Artificially Created Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (SaltyShaker) Category:LGBT+